Jōnetsu to saikai no yoru
by Agus-chii
Summary: Pasaron los años, Amu es una modelo y a la salida de los Estudios de Easter Utau le cuenta que Ikuto regresaría pronto. Pero lo que no esperaba es que él apareciera en su departamento esa misma noche. One-shot Amuto Lemmon.


_**Hoy les traigo este sexy one-shot ewe**_

_**Se que la idea está muy gastada, pero yo solo quería ser popular (? xDD**_

_**En realidad después de leer tantos fics en donde Ikuto regresa por ella me inspiró para crear mi propia versión, así que espero que les guste :3**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, si no todas estaríamos felices por el Amuto DD:**_

* * *

_**Jōnetsu to saikai no yoru**_

Una hermosa modelo salía, acompañada por sus amigas, de los estudios de Easter. Recientemente ella había terminado una sección de fotos con su amiga y compañera de trabajo, Yua y de visitar a Utau en su grabación. Ahora se dirigía a su casa para prepararse al día siguiente, aquella chica se había convertido de una de las mejores modelos en Japón, su figura y su belleza era envidiada por miles de mujeres, y deseadas por cualquier hombre, pero ella no era una chica fácil, su corazón ya estaba centrado en 2 personas especiales en su vida.

- Ne... Utau ¿Cuando partirás a tu gira? - pregunto la pelirosa.

- No lo se, pero estaré un buen rato recorriendo el mundo, pero no me iré hasta que Ikuto venga, necesito que él cuide mi departamento... - contestó su amiga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ikuto? - preguntó interesada - ¿El va a venir? -

- Si, me dijo que esta semana o la próxima vendría. Hace tiempo que no lo ves, ¿Verdad? -

- ¿Ikuto? ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Yua.

- ¿No lo sabes Yua? Es mi hermano mayor. ¿Nunca te conté de él? -

- No, del único del que nos hablas es de Souma-kun y de ti - contestó la pelinaranja.

Inmediatamente ella se sonrojó e hizo un puchero, Amu y Yua no pudieron evitar reírse ante la reacción de su amiga, pero ahora la que estaría en la misma situación que Utau iba a ser aquella pelirosa que reía a carcajadas.

- Vaya Amu, ¿Acaso no viste tu cara cuando Utau habló de su hermano? ¿Es tu novio o algo? Creí que te gustaba Tadase-kun... - dijo con una mirada picará.

- ¿¡Eh?! - Amu se sonrojó violentamente - ¡No, no, no! ¡Ikuto es solo...! ¡Es solo un amigo que no veo desde hace tiempo! - dijo usando como excusa.

- Oh, ¿En serio? Entonces porque tartamudeas? -

- ¡Urusaaaaaai! ¡No siento nada hacía ese idiota! La verdad que ya ni me interesa si viene o no - "Cool and Spicy" A pesar de que Amu era ya casi una mujer de 21 años, ella continuaba teniendo esa actitud de niña tsundere en su interior.

- ¿Y que me dices de Kurosaki-kun, Yua? - Utau decidió contraatacar a su amiga, inmediatamente ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Q-que pasa con él? - preguntó intentando cubrir su sonrojo.

- Mmmm... no lo se, el fin de semana pasado los vi muy cariñosos... -

- ¡Idiota! - gritó ella - ¡¿Que dices?! ¡Solo fuimos a comprar unos materiales que él necesitaba! -

- ¿En serio? - preguntó con la misma expresión que Yua había utilizado anteriormente para intimidar a su amigas.

- ¡Urusaaaaaaai! -

Durante todo el camino a casa Utau y Amu se encargaron de vengarse de su "querida" amiga que vivía molestando. La casa de Amu era la más cercana. Luego de tantos gritos, risas, insultos y carcajadas, las 3 no tuvieron mas opción que despedirse.

- ¡Amu, nos vemos! - gritó Yua despidiéndose.

- ¡Adiós, Yua, Utau! - dijo ella metiendo la llave en el picaporte de la puerta.

- ¡Chau, Amu! ¡Y recuerda, si ves a mi hermano no le hagas nada raro! -

- ¡Baka! - gritó ella, pero sus amigas ya se había alejado.

Amu entró toda sonrojada a su nuevo departamento. Ella ya era una celebridad famosa e independiente, obviamente necesitaba su espacio personal, no podía vivir con sus padres. Aunque debía admitir que vivir sola era algo triste en cierto modo, pero tranquilizador...

- Aah... - suspiró ella tirando de su corbata, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa - Dios... estoy tan cansada... - Amu se recostó en su sillón y cerró sus ojos.

No pudo sacar de su mente las palabras de su amiga. No podía creerlo, luego de tantos años Ikuto regresaría. Ella sabía muy poco de él, Amu obtenía noticias por parte de Utau, o por la prensa, ya que Ikuto se había convertido en uno de los mejores y mas exitosos violinistas.

- Ikuto... - susurró el nombre del chico.

Ella agitó su cabeza intentando sacar de su mente a ese maldito hentai, pero no hubo caso.

- Vaya, a pesar de que paso el tiempo ¿Sigues pensando en mi? - Amu sintió una voz que hablaba muy cerca de su oreja, y que provenía de atrás suyo.

-¡¿I-ikuto?! - ella realmente estaba sorprendida - ¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! - gritó desesperadamente.

- ¿Eh? Creí que Utau de contó de que regresaría... -

- ¡N-no me refiero a eso! ¡¿Que haces en mi casa?! ¿Como me encontraste? -

- ¿Acaso no confías en mis instintos gatunos? - él la abrazó, recostándola contra el sofá y su cuerpo. El chico comenzó a olfatear su cuello.

- Ah... Ikuto... M-me estás aplastando - dijo utilizando sus brazos para sacarlo de en sima suyo.

- Vamos, Amu. Pasaron 9 años y así me recibes? - dijo sin moverse.

- ¿A-a que te refieres? - preguntó nerviosa.

- No lo se... ¿Podrías ser menos... menos fría? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Haz crecido mucho, Amu. Oí que te convertiste en una modelo... eso me enferma, quiero que solamente seas mía... - él comenzó desabrochar los botones de Amu.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Hentai! ¡¿Que haces?! - ella se movía para que, de alguna forma, Ikuto saliera de en sima suyo.

- Ya te dije, Amu. Solo eres mía y me encargaré de que así sea - apenas termino aquellas palabras, la camisa de Amu voló por la habitación.

- N-no... I-ikuto... - ella sintió la lengua del chico jugando con su oreja - Aah... no... detente... onegai... - él continuaba bajando, haciendo un recorrido por su cuello.

- Lo siento, Amu. No puedo. He estado esperando desde el primer día desde que te conocí para poder hacer esto. Todos los días que te veía hacía lo posible para controlarme, no quería hacerte daño. Temía de que me odiaras y de lastimarte, pero sobre todo por ese mini-rey. Recuerda, tu eres solo mía. Ahora eres una adulta y te mostrare lo que he guardado durante años, todo el amor que siento por ti y lo feliz que quiero hacerte, es lo que quiero compartir esta noche con vos... - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Ikuto, etto... veras... - a ella le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía se perdía en ellos.

- Amu - él la interrumpió - ¿Realmente me amas? - preguntó serio.

- Y-yo... yo... - ella no pudo continuar, le costaba admitirlo, pero en realidad si lo hacía, ella lo amaba profundamente. Sus palabras no salían de su boca, pero hizo un movimiento de cabeza, afirmando que si lo hacía.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó.

- S-si, Ikuto, y-y-o-o... y-yo t-t-te a-a - otra vez fue interrumpida, pero no por sus nervios, sus labios empezaron a ser devorados por el chico que estaba en sima suyo.

Amu se dejo llevar por los labios del chico. Ella estaba muy avergonzada, nunca besó a nadie, a pesar de que era una modelo deseada. Pero lo que mas le apenaba era que era Ikuto, nunca se imagino estar en esa clase de situación con él. Amu intentó ir a la par del chico, pero los resultados no fueron lo que esperaban.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, los dos estaba agitados. Inmediatamente Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¿Q-qu-que pasa? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Realmente... ni sabes besar... - dijo sin parar de reir.

Ella se sonrojó y volteó la mirada a otro lugar para ocultar su pena. Se había enojado, pero estaba mas avergonzada.

- Sabes... no me importa... aún así te amo y me encargaré de enseñarte - dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios para besarlos.

Amu volvió a sentirlos sobre ella, cada movimiento hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y ocasionara miles de sensaciones en su estomago. Por un momento él se separó medio centímetro.

- Amu... abre tu boca... - susurró rozando sus labios. Ella hizo caso, pero ni siquiera los había abierto ni un poco - Más... - insistió. Ella hizo lo posible, pero no lograba hacerlo - Vamos Amu... - volvió a insistir. No había caso, sus labios apenas estaban separados y no podían abrirse más, a ella le apenaba.

- Aaah... - Amu soltó un gemido. La mano de Ikuto se había introducido dentro de la ropa interior de ella y con uno de sus dedos jugo con la intimidad de Amu. Gracias a esto, permitió que sus labios se abrieran e Ikuto meta su lengua en su boca.

Él continuo jugando con su lengua adentro de ella y apretando, con su mano "en el otro lugar" uso su dedo más largo para provocar mas gemidos de ella y saborearlos mientras devoraba ferozmente sus labios.

Apenas deshizo el tan apasionante beso, sacó su mano de ahí, haciendo que la falda y ropa interior de Amu cayeran al suelo. Él la miró y vio lo que quería ver. Amu estaba sonrojada, su respiración era muy agitada y sus ojos expresaban el placer que había sentido en aquel momento. Ikuto continuó examinándola y llego hasta sus pechos que subían y bajaban por la agitación.

La única prenda que llevaba puesta era su sostén, que no tardo en desaparecer por lo dientes de Ikuto, que, desesperadamente, deseaba ver los pechos desarrollados de la chica.

- ¡I-ikuto! ¡No mires! - dijo tapándose con sus brazos.

- ¿Por que, Amu? Para mi son hermosos... - dijo agarrando sus muñecas y poniéndolas sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa.

Apenas vio esa vista que tanto deseaba ver, se relamió los labios y fue acercándose muy lentos a ellos. Amu intentaba liberarse de las manos de Ikuto, pero su cuerpo reaccionó de distinta manera.

- Aaah... ¡Ah! ¡I-Ikuto! ¡Aaah...! - gritaba ella al sentir los labios que devoraban sus senos.

Pero no era suficiente, Ikuto comenzó a lamer sus pezones, provocando que de los labios de Amu salieran suspiros y gemidos descontrolados. Para el toque final, el los mordió sensualmente, lo cual hizo que la espalda de Amu se arqueara y estallara con un grito.

Él soltó las muñecas de Amu y la dejo libre.

Amu respiraba sin control alguno, jadeaba y se encontraba agitada.

- ¿Te gusta, Amu? - preguntó Ikuto con una de sus sonrisas.

Ella no contesto y simplemente se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Q-que pasa? - preguntó sorprendido.

Ella nuevamente no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente Ikuto sintió como ella se lanzaba arriba suyo. Amu beso a Ikuto apasionadamente, esta vez lo hizo bien. Ella recordó la debilidad del neko; sus orejas, y comenzó a lamerlas y saborearlas sin piedad, ella sintió los suspiros y el estremecimiento del chico.

Con sus manos libres comenzó a deshacer la remera de Ikuto, dejándola ver el pecho de Ikuto. Sin dudar ni un segundo empezó a esparcir besos a lo largo de él y a marcar un recorrido con su lengua hasta llegar a su pantalón. Amu se detuvo y miró "allí" fijamente. El rubor y el sonrojo de apoderó de sus mejillas por la idea que pasaba por su mente. Pero no por eso no iba a continuar. Amu deshizo el pantalón y el boxer de Ikuto con sus dientes, dejando ver el miembro de Ikuto que luchaba por salir de ahí. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba levemente sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto así, una parte de ella deseaba ver más de ese lado adorable de Ikuto. Esta vez tragó saliva y con sus manos sostuvo el sexo de Ikuto. La chica comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente y poco a poco fu acercando su boca a él. Amu lamió lentamente la punto de este, ocasionando que de Ikuto salieran gemidos que para Amu eran música. Ella continuó y aumentó el poder de sus acciones, que también aumentaba el placer y hambre de Ikuto.

- Ah... Amu... - suspiró el chico.

Ella se separó para que el aire cargara sus pulmones, apenas lo hizo, Ikuto se lanzo nuevamente arriba de ella.

- Eres una chica muy mala... Amu... - susurró en su oreja.

- Iku... ¡Ah! - él introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella - Mmmm... Aah... Ikuto... Es-esper... aaah... - el placer no permitía que Amu hablará. El calor de sus cuerpo iba aumentando cada segundo y la excitación de ambos también. Querían sentirse el uno al otro todo el tiempo posible.

Ikuto abandonó la cavidad de Amu, se acomodó entre sus piernas y agarró su miembro para introducirse en ella.

- Amu... ¿Estas lista? - pregunto Ikuto.

Ella simplemente afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Ikuto! ¡Para! - gritó ella al sentir que este entraba en ella.

- Tranquila Amu, dolerá al principio... - él acarició su mejilla, donde rondaba una pequeña lagrima que salió de sus ojos. Pero aquel dolor fue desvaneciéndose como la neblina, siendo remplazados por gemidos de placer - ¿Te sienes mejor? - preguntó.

- Aaah... s-si... s-se siente muy... muy bien... Aaaah... - decía entre gemidos.

Ellos continuaron sus movimientos durante toda la noche, no quería que acabase tan rápido, querían disfrutar del otro todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Ikuto recorrió con su lengua y todo el cuerpo de Amu, mientras que ella acariciaba el pelo, la espalda, las orejas y el pecho de Ikuto. Ellos se pagaron más, ya que Amu había enredado sus piernas al rededor del chico. El calor y el sudor se fue apoderando de ambos, pronto llegarían al clímax.

- ¡Amu! -

- ¡Ikuto! -

Ellos gritaron el nombre del otro, habían llegado, entre los dos pudieron tocar el cielo y la felicidad que tanto deseaban. Ikuto se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazo pegando su cuerpo con el suyo.

- Te amo, Amu... - él acarició con su palma el rostro y el cabello de Amu.

- Y-yo ta-también... - dijo avergonzada, pero aún así se acercó nuevamente a sus labios para poder besárselos y quedarse dormida a los brazos de su chico...

* * *

**Gdlkslkdlskldskl ¿Les gusto? es la primera vez que hago un fic donde Amu e Ikuto son tan viejos (? xDDD**

**La traducción del nombre del fic es "Noche de pasión y reencuentro" pero soy tan original que lo quise poner en japones e-e**

_**¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos en otro fic! xD**_


End file.
